1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery cover mechanisms, particularly to a battery cover mechanism used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Changeable batteries are installed in most portable electronic devices to supply electric power. When a battery is installed in a portable electronic device, it is generally shielded and fixed in place by a battery cover mechanism, thus the battery and the inner circuits of the portable electronic device are protected.
A conventional battery cover mechanism generally includes a cover and a housing. The cover includes a pin formed on one end thereof and at least one holding hook formed on an opposite end thereof. The housing defines a receiving hole corresponding to the pin and at least one holding aperture corresponding to the holding hook. In assembly, the holding hook is inserted into the holding aperture, and then the cover is pushed towards the housing until the pin is inserted into the receiving hole. Thus, the cover tightly engages with the housing to be held thereon. However, due to the tight engagement of the cover and the housing, a significant amount of impact and friction exist between the cover and the housing. As a result, the user may need to apply a significant amount of strength to assemble/disassemble the cover to/from the housing. Further, the cover and the housing may be distorted or even damaged by impact or friction between each other in the assembly/disassembly operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.